Living in A World of Lies
by KagamineArimonori
Summary: AU! May broke up with Drew because she cheated on him and moves to Japan. Five years later, they meet - but to plan Drew's wedding with Brianna. But did May really cheat? What does Brianna have to do with their breakup? Will the truth be revealed? Rated M due to very, very dark scenes and just in case. May be a lemon in later chapters. My first Pokemon story.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I was acting this certain idea out so much that I just thought, "Why not put this down into writing?" And since my Truth and Dare story got taken down (cough cough FANFICTION cough cough), I decided to put this on up instead.**

**This time, the story is about Pokemon, but there will be Vocaloid. It is not a crossover, however. **

**RATED M FOR DARK SCENES **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_It hurt._

_Everything was a blur of tears._

_She looked up into dark, gray eyes._

_A scream echoed throughout the cold alleyway as he broke her._

_._

_._

_._

_The knife plunged._

_Everything went red._

* * *

"I'm going now, Mom!"

"Okay Drew~ Have fun in school!"

I waved, then walked out of my house and headed towards school, which was only a couple of blocks down from my house. It was a beautiful day out, with a warm temperature, sunny skies and not a cloud in sight. Flowers were blooming everywhere, especially the roses. Perfect.

I stopped and threw a red and white Poke Ball into the air.

"Come on out, Roselia!"

In a flash, a green creature with thorns on its head and roses for hands appeared. Roselia stood by my side as I pocketed her Poke Ball and resumed walking, Roselia by my side.

I had barely gone 2 feet when suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around me from behind.

"DREW HAYDEN! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!"

Ah.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around that person's waist. I smirked and said, "Well, I went to your house and your brother said you were sleeping like a Snorlax."

The person hugging me let go, puffed up her cheeks, and turned away childishly.

Bam.

Meet my girlfriend, May Maple.

* * *

**Ah.  
I know it's short but I had to end it there. XD**

**Please review!**

**And yes, I will (hopefully) have new chapters of Love's Puppet and Amurita: When the Rain Falls soon.**

**See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi!**

**So I know this chapter is...weird...but bear with it. I ran into writer's block at the very end, and so decided to upload this.**

**Sorry! I know it's seriously weird...**

**Review Replies! Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito and Yuko and co. will help me!**

**Pokegirlsil (Rin): Hello~ Ari is glad you think this is good! Thanks for the review~**

**MissKawaiiFlower (Kaito) : Ari's glad you think this is awesome! Yes, Snorlax is somewhere around here :3 Thank you for the review! (Yuko hits him due to sarcasm)**

**DragonTamer60 (Len): Hi Hi! I'm so happeh that you think Ari's story is going to be great! Hi Pillow the Snorlax! I'm Len! Thanks for your review~**

**That's all the reviews, desu~**

**Anyway~ Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ONLY THE PLOT.**

**Warning: Somewhat OOC..I think.**

* * *

**MAY'S POV~**

I puffed out my cheeks and turned away from my boyfriend, Drew Hayden. That guy is so arrogant! Honestly, I don't even know why we started dating in the first place.

Suddenly, a hand slipped into mine.

"Is everything okay?"

I turned around, and looked into a pair of green eyes. Drew was looking at me in concern, and his hand around mine.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine."

Drew smiled at me and said, "Let's go." He tightened his grip, returned Roselia, and together we headed towards school.

_That _is why we started dating.

**ARI'S POV (Narrator)~**

Drew and May only had to walk a few blocks to get to school.

When they got there, they were immediately greeted by their extremely overhyper friend, Dawn Berlitz.

She engulfed them into a hug as soon as they stepped inside through the school doors.

"_Dawn_," May groaned. "Isn't it a little too early for this?" She struggled to get out of the Dawn's iron grip.

Dawn giggled and said, "Nope! I just have to greet my favorite couple of the year!"

Drew just groaned.

~Time Skip~

"How's my favorite couple?" Leaf Hayden , Drew's twin sister, asked as she ruffled Drew's hair. Leaf was the older out of the Hayden twins. She was pretty, with brown hair up to the middle of her back. She always wore a white hat with the Poke Ball symbol. She was an extremely clever girl, and it was because of her that Drew and I began dating (she set us both up by shoving us into a closet). She was aspiring to become a Pokémon Trainer.

Suddenly, someone hugged me from behind.

"How's Miss I-have-the-hottest-boy-in-school-for-a-boyfriend, hm?"

Misty Waterflower was the youngest of four sisters. She had orange hair that was always tied up in a side ponytail. She was a tomboy, and the captain of the swim team. She was training to become a Pokémon Gym Leader.

I complained, "Can you stop calling me that, Miss I-have-the-densest-boyfriend-in-school?"

Misty glared at me and shouted, "ASH IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Did someone say my name?" Ash asked as he walked up to us.

We all facepalmed.

Ash Ketchum was an only child. His mother was Delia Ketchum, one of the most wonderful people I'd ever met. He had messy black hair, and always wore a red and white cap. He was hoping to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master.

"HEY! You haven't forgotten me, have you?"

Dawn Berlitz was the only daughter of a very famous Top Coordinator, Johanna. She looked like Leaf, only she had blue hair and always wore a white beanie with the Poke Ball symbol on it. She wanted to become a Coordinator, much like May and I.

I laughed and said, "Of course not, Dawn."

She smiled.

"Ew, it's Leaf."

Leaf turned around and growled at the boy who had just appeared.

"Ew, it's Gary."

Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

Lead suddenly broke out into a huge grin. Gary smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. They were about to kiss, when...

"Please, no PDA. Especially with my twin sister."

Gary hissed at Drew.

Gary Oak was the grandson of a very famous Pokémon Professor, Samuel Oak. He was, like his grandfather, hoping to become a Pokémon Researcher. He had spiky brown hair, and was Leaf's boyfriend (the details of how he asked her out is history). He had spiky brown hair, and didn't have anything on his head.

"Yo."

A purple haired guy walked up to us. He had a frown on his face.

This guy was Paul Shinji, the last component to our group of friends. He was always frowning, except around his girlfriend. He was a promising Pokémon Trainer.

"PAUL SHINJI! WHERE WERE YOU?! HM?!"

Dawn leaped onto Paul's back.

"Ugh, Troublesome, you don't have to be so loud in the morning."

As I watched Dawn screech that her name was not Troublesome, and that he should at least remember his girlfriend's name, I smiled and laughed out loud with the others.

Nothing,_ nothing_ could ever take this away.

**_Oh, how wrong she was..._**

**DREW'S POV**

I laughed along with the others as Dawn attacked her boyfriend. It was almost like how May and I acted.

Nothing could ever break these relationships that we had.

**_Oh, how wrong he was..._**

**MAY'S POV**

After we were done laughing, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello, bitch."

Ugh. Brianna Wakana.

With her bitch group, Ursula Urara and Melody Flura

Not good.

I turned around and was about to say something back, when suddenly, Drew said,

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop bullying my girlfriend, Wakana."

I blushed as Drew pulled me closer to him, grabbing me by the waist.

Brianna scoffed, flipped her hair, and said, "Whatever...I'll get you later, May.."

She stalked off like an angry Tyranitar, her friends calling after her.

Brianna Wakana was your typical queen-bee girl. She had a major crush on Drew, and was always trying to flirt with him while I was there. However, he was loyal, and rejected her "advances". She was the most popular girl in the school, but she sucks at Coordinating - I'm her "sworn rival".

Ursula Urara was the definition of snobby. She and Dawn were enemies in the Coordinating world. She was Brianna's right hand woman, and liked Paul a lot, which was one of the reasons why Dawn hated her so much.

Melody Flura...I couldn't really compare her to anything. I guess the only bad thing about her is that she's flirty, and she likes Ash, who is too dense to realize. But Misty's noticed, and is constantly fighting with her.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my hand.

**ARI'S POV**

As May was staring at who-knows-what, Drew checked his watch.

"Oh crap! May! May?"

Drew tugged on her hand and she snapped out of her dreamland.

"Eh?"

"Airhead, we've got to get to class!"

May looked at him blankly. Then..

"OH CRAP! MY TEACHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

May tugged her hand out of Drew's and raced down the hall, yelling "Bye! I'll see you guys later!"

Five minutes later, the bell rang.

Everyone looked at each other, then...

"Oh shit. We're late."

Everyone broke into a run towards class.

**~TIME SKIP~**

**DREW'S POV**

Gosh, English is so boring...

I looked over at the desk next to me, and smirked.

May was sleeping, her head on her desk, drooling over her notes. Her brown hair fell onto her shoulders and framed her face.

"Mr. Hayden, is there something funny?"

I looked up and saw my teacher, an old man, glaring at me.

I replied, "No, sir."

"Then wipe that smirk off your face."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you. Anyway, if we look at this chapter here..."

I yawned and prepared to go back into dreamland.

**~TIME SKIP, AGAIN :D~**

"Ugh, finally..."

The bell had finally rung, letting us out of that torture called English class.

"Yawn...I'm so tired..."

I smiled at May, who was rubbing her eyes in a cute way.

"Well, you did sleep during the entire class. By the way, there's a test Monday, so you better study."

"I study. I don't know about you."

I sighed and ruffled her hair. Although she's dense, she's really smart. She has the highest grades in the class. I'm only second to her..

"I definitely study. You just end up winging all your tests."

May laughed.

I laughed along with her. We've been dating ever since sophomore year in high school. It's now senior year, and our relationship is still strong.

**_If only he knew what was about to come..._**

**ARI POV (:D)**

**~TIME SKIP CAUSE I'M JUST SO LAZY~**

Drew and May were talking and laughing on their way to lunch.

Suddenly Drew got an idea.

He slung his arm around May's shoulder and pulled her closer. May blushed at the intimate action.

"D-Drew? What-"

She was cut off by a sweet kiss.

When Drew pulled away, he looked into her eyes, and May was lost in the sea of emerald.

...

When Drew didn't say anything, May got worried.

"Drew-"

"Would you like to go to that new cafe I found on the corner the other day?"

May looked at Drew incredulously.

"Are you serious?"

"So?"

He was smirking, and that just made her mad. He had made her worried just to ask her out to a _cafe_?

"Ugh, you...Fine!"

May huffed and turned away from Drew, who snickered at his work. He never failed to make his girlfriend mad.

"Come on, let's go get lunch. Knowing Ash, he's probably complaining about the school food."

* * *

**So the foreshadowed event hasn't appeared in this chapter...**

**You'll see soon, don't you worry!**

**Anyway, review please ;u;**

**Jaa nee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay now I'm pissed. **

**I just got a review saying how Amurita: When the Rain Falls is cheesy with no depth. Please. This story is deeper than you think. Shut up, I think I know what I'm doing. I was gonna post another chapter of my stories today but now I'm going to hold off on all the chapters because of this. **

**People who review: If you don't have the f*cking guts to actually LOG on and tell me what you think of this story, don't bother to review. I hate people who try to tell me what they think the plot is going to be. **

**What? Think you can read my mind? **

**Yo****u know what? I'll tell you the whole damn plot.**

**Rin has lost her parents and sister in a tragic accident. She starts living with her aunt, Tei Sukone. She gets bullied every single day by Miku, Neru and Meiko. Len transfers in, and makes friends with the three girls that bully Rin, and take part in the bullying. Rin starts to cut more often, and hides her emotions more, until she is completely emotionless. One day, Tei reports her missing to the police. The three girls don't care, while Len thinks about how she went missing. Along with Tei, he starts to look for her, and learns about her past along the way. **

**Some of this is based on my own life. So don't go telling me " Your story seems really cheesy with no depth". I have done some of this stuff before. So, if I lose some reviewers because of this chapter, guess what? I DON'T GIVE A SHIT.**

**I'm sorry to the people who actually read these stories, but I'm holding off on ALL chapters.**

**All the stories I write..They go deeper than you think. I don't write the typical cliche stories. Sure they're fun to write. But I like to delve deeper, like murder. :)**

**So again I know I'm ranting but I'm sorry. I just hate this all.**


End file.
